


Darling Dear

by LadyAwesomeGal



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Hell, M/M, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAwesomeGal/pseuds/LadyAwesomeGal
Summary: Our Reader finds herself thrown into Hell and she hopes that the Hazbin Hotel can help her and perhaps maybe she find some love along the way.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled happily as I watched fellow customers hurry and rush their way around my small neighborhood Marketplace. It was hard not to appreciate the small things, like watching little kids rush back to their parents and begging for the newest toy. Or the little old lady deciding what apple was the ripest. The little things mattered. At least to me they do. 

I should get out more often. I only came out of my stuffy little apartment for some much needed toiletries and snacks. Not that I minded going out. Sometimes it was nice to treat myself. And to top it all off I got my paycheck today! So it’s high time I finally stocked the bathroom and the pantry. My shelves are getting bare. 

Ah...the joys of adulthood.

I took my time getting out of the store. It was hard not to grin at the cashier who told a funny joke to lighten the conversation. 

Once I got my groceries I walked the short walk back to my house. 

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. A few fluffy clouds drifted aimlessly through the sky. It was the perfect temperature. It was definitely a nice day to be out and about. 

As I made it closer to my house I heard the unmistakable sound of a basketball hitting the ground and the swoosh of a net. I looked up to see a father and his son playing what appeared to be “Horse” in their front driveway. I smiled gently at the sight. 

I turned away and continued walking when I heard a panicked shout. 

“Ronan! Come back!” 

I looked up to see the child had rushed to chase the basketball that had unfortunately found itself bouncing into the street. 

That’s when I saw the car. 

It had all happened so fast after that. 

I didn’t even think when I pushed that young child out of the way of that oncoming car. It was instinct. 

Unfortunately that left me right in the path of that car. 

I definitely felt the impact. And god did it hurt. That car got me good. 

It was all kinda blurry. My ears were ringing. Things were broken, I could tell. 

I heard a pleading voice calling for help. 

To be honest I don’t know how long I laid there. Everything had long since gone numb. 

I could faintly hear the soft thank you’s of a male voice. 

Then everything slowly faded to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell!

The sensation of falling. Not a fun thing. Not unless it’s a rollercoaster. Now that’s fun. Free falling. Now that sucks. 

I braced myself for the impact. I closed my eyes and waited. After a few solid seconds I looked to see I was hovering inches from the ground. 

What the...

I looked behind me to see beautiful black wings. I gasped in surprise dropping fully to the ground in shock. 

I scrambled to a kneeling position and gently felt my wings. The were so soft. They reminded me of Maleficent’s wings. 

Why in the world do I have wings?

I looked around and gasped at my surroundings. It was very red. The air smelled of iron and dust. Dead bodies were scattered all over the place. Demon like creatures were slowly ambling about.

Then I saw the sign

“Welcome to Hell” in big letters. 

Hell? 

Wait a minute...I’m in hell? 

Oh.

I stood up and looked around nervously. 

I died. Saving that kid. But I don’t understand. Why am I in hell? I thought I was actually a decent person while up on earth. 

I looked up to see a tattered poster hanging on a store window. 

‘The happy hotel!’

The happy hotel?

I took off the poster so I could read it better. 

‘Come to the happy hotel! A place where demons can be redeemed. And sent back to heaven!’ Their was cute drawings of puppies, rainbows and sparkles all throughout the poster. 

I couldn’t help but smile. They have a place in hell that helps redeem people? Well that’s super convenient. 

I want to be go to heaven so, I’m sure as heck gonna try my best to get out of this place. 

I flipped the poster over to see a crudely drawn map. 

This may just be some huge elaborate scam. It is Hell after all. But any hope is good enough for me. 

Following the sketchy directions, I was able to find my way to the ‘Happy Hotel’. The hotel was huge! And was that a boat? Okay...well then, that’s a thing. 

I took tentative steps up to the huge door. Do I knock? Walk in? 

Knock it is. 

After I knocked I waited. 

I heard quick steps run towards the door when it was suddenly flung open. 

I jumped in surprise as my wings spread out in fright, and my tail wrapped around my leg. 

Wait tail?! 

I glanced down. I do have a tail. 

It resembled those cheap demon tails you get at a costume store. It had the pointy end and everything. It was long and flexible. It was also jet black like my wings. 

Huh. I really do need to find a mirror. 

I shook my head and looked at the lady who had opened the door. She was smiling brightly and bouncing happily in place. She had pale skin and adorable rosy cheeks. Her long blonde wavy hair gently framed her face. She had extremely sharp teeth but honestly, I felt like she wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

“Are you looking for the Happy Hotel?” She asked. 

“Um yeah? This is a place where you can be redeemed...right?” I asked rubbing my neck sheepishly. 

She grabbed my hands excitedly and dragged me in. 

“That’s right!!! Our goal is to redeem demons and lower demon population in a more humane and happier way!” She exclaimed.

Lower demon population? In a more humane way? Oh God. How do they lower demon population? Probably murder. That’s sounds right. 

“I see. Would it be possible if maybe I could be redeemed? I just got down here and I feel like maybe I need help. So I hope this isn’t just some huge scam or-“ 

“Scam?! Nonsense. Me and Vaggie can help you. Wait?! Where are my manners? My name is Charlie and I would like to introduce you to Vaggie....Wait where is she?”

She lead me inside and I could tell it needed a fixer upper. Not to be rude at all,   
But I could tell it was a work in progress. 

“Vaggie!” Charlie called, making me jump and my feathers to ruffle. 

She grinned sheepishly at me and mumbled an apology for scaring me. I laughed and waved her off. 

“Charlie?! What is it?! A fire, a monster?!” A demon yelled brandishing a spear as she rushed down the stairs. She looked like she ran all the way down here. 

I blinked at her appearance. She had very pretty long, light, straight hair. An x where her eye should have been. And she adorned a very cute And chic outfit. 

She looked ready for a fight. 

“No Vaggie. We have a new guest,” Charlie said pushing me forward. 

I watched as she looked me over and took stock of the situation. 

“I see” she replied storing her spear behind her. 

She placed one hand one her hip and the other outstretched to me. 

“Nice to meet you...-”

“Oh (y/n). My name is (y/n)” I replied taking her hand and shaking it. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you (y/n).” She said smiling softly. 

Even though she held a tough persona I could tell she was nice. 

“Here at the happy hotel we hope to be able to send Demons back to heaven. Through redemption.” I nodded at Vaggie’s explanation already hearing it once. 

“Ya think I could be redeemed?” I asked. 

“Absolutely!!” Charlie exclaimed smiling happily. 

I looked over at Vaggie and noticed she was smiling endearingly at Charlie. She noticed my staring and blushed at my observation. 

I blinked. And smiled softly in understanding. Awww!

“Come! I’ll give you a tour and show you your room!” Charlie stayed interrupting my thoughts. 

I quickly got over my shock and finally registered her words. 

“My room?” I asked tentatively. 

“Why of course! You get free room and board while we work on redeeming you!” She explained. 

I blinked in surprise. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yep! Here follow me!” She declared as she marched up the stairs. 

I smiled happily and ran up the stairs to match her pace. 

After a while of walking we reached a section of rooms. She gestured toward one of the doors dramatically. 

“This will be your room. We have some clothes in there if you like and a lot of the essentials.” She explained. 

My eyes sparkled with unshed tears as I looked at Charlie gratefully. 

“Thank you.” I said softly. Bowing my head to hide the thankful tears. 

“No please. No need for that” she said gently lifting my chin up. 

She opened the door for me and I quickly looked around. 

It was a modest room with a full sized bed in the corner. A black and red vanity set stood against the wall adjacent to the bed. There was two doors one led to a personal bathroom and the other was a small walk-in closet. And true Charlie’s word, clothes adorned the racks and drawers. 

“This is wonderful!” I exclaimed.

“I’m glad you like it! It’s all yours!” Charlie happily explained. 

“Thank you again so much for your kindness” I said. 

“Ya know. You are way nicer than a lot of the other demons down here” Vaggie announced. 

I blinked at her sudden appearance at my door. 

“Oh! Ya think?” I asked bashfully, rubbing my neck in embarrassment. 

I watched her nod in confirmation. 

“Yes. You are really nice! You have a lot of potential!” Charlie stated. 

I couldn’t help the blush that covered my cheeks at her words.

“Well feel free to get settled in. We will leave you to it. Feel free to come down to the lobby anytime. I’ll come get you later though. Is that cool?” She asked. 

I nodded happily. 

She gave me a big smile and a goofy thumbs up before closing the door softly. 

Well I hope Charlie’s right that I can be redeemed. 

God knows I could use all the help I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A total public disaster!

Now left to my own devices I decided to finally get that long overdue look in the mirror. 

I walked over to the vanity and took a deep breath before taking in my appearance. 

I gapped in surprise. 

Geez. I do look like a demon.

My skin was pretty much the same but slightly paler. My eyes were still a brilliant (e/c). And my hair was still a beautiful (h/c). I had cute little devil horns on the top of my head, the same jet black as my wings. I gently felt the horns. Yep. They’re sharp. I moved my eyes to my wings. I instinctually flared them out. I think they’re my favorite part of my whole aesthetic. My tail was still long and black as I had noticed before. I leaned closer and smiled into the mirror. Fangs. I have fangs. Not as extreme as Charlie’s teeth but those of like a vampire or werewolf.

I appeared to be still human in nature, unlike a couple of demons I had noticed on my way here. 

Huh. 

I’m grateful for that. 

I want to be able to hold on to the last of my humanity and looking like a human, will help ground me. 

I glanced at my outfit and frowned. I was wearing a red nightgown.

I decided to look through the clothes in the closet to pick out a more suitable outfit. 

I opened the closet and began fingering through the racks. Some of the clothes were way to large while others looked like they were made for a doll sized demon. 

I finally found a couple of clothes my size. 

At the end of my own mini fashion show, I ended up with some black leggings I found that were my size. My shirt consisted of a cute red tank top. Topped with a cute black bolero shrug jacket that ended just above my waist. Luckily the shirt and jacket came with wing holes. Finally black knee high boots finished up my simple outfit. 

I may as well try something new for a change. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in approval. I guess my wardrobe is mostly gonna be reds and blacks now, huh? Well good thing I don’t mind those colors. 

Maybe I should go find Charlie. I’m starting to get hungry. 

I opened the door and accidentally bumped into another demon. 

“Oh I’m so-“ I cut myself off when I noticed just who I had bumped into. 

This demon appeared to be a pink and white fluffy monster with multiple arms. He had extravagantly fancy hair and clothes. He even appeared to have a gold tooth. 

My tongue got caught in my throat as I struggled to find my words. 

He gave me a confused look. He gazed at me up and down before speaking. 

“Why hello there toots. Ya here for the free board as well?” He asked. 

Free board?

“Umm...no...I mean yes I mean-wait are you a guest too?” I asked struggling to find my words. 

“Well I guess you can say that.” He responded rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“Anyway I’m kinda in a hurry so...See ya later birdie” he said before sauntering down the stairs. 

Did he just call me a birdie. Ugh. Well hopefully that doesn’t stick. 

And who the heck was that? 

I continued walking down the stairs and saw Vaggie and Charlie talking by the couch. 

“Hey Charlie, Vaggie” I greeted walking up to them. They looked up when I entered and Charlie smiled excitedly. 

“Your outfit is adorable!” She complimented. 

“Thanks Charlie. So I have a question.” I asked. 

“Shoot” Vaggie responded. 

“Do you have more guests here?” I asked. 

“Why yes! We do. We have one more and his name is AngelDust” Charlie explained. 

“Is he pink and white with multiple arms?” I asked trying to confirm my suspicions. 

“Why yes. Did you two meet?” 

“Uh yes. I may have accidentally bumped into him on the way down. But anyways what are you doing?” I asked looking at what Charlie appeared to be writing. 

“Oh! I’m writing my script! I’m going to be advertising the hotel on tv in a couple of hours! I’m just adding the finishing touches” she explained. 

“On tv? That sounds like a big deal” 

“It is! I want more than anything to make my dream a reality. I need more guests if I want to succeed” she happily explained. 

I couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. 

“Actually we should probably be heading out. It’s quite the drive” Vaggie commented. 

“Oh you’re right! We will be back soon. Please feel free to make yourself at home!” Charlie said. 

“Wait! I wanna watch the commercial” I stated. 

Charlie glanced at Vaggie. Vaggie sighed before digging into her pocket and handing me her phone. 

“You can watch the broadcast on my phone. Don’t drop it.” She joked. 

I giggled softly in response. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. How do I get to the website?” I asked. 

Vaggie took back her phone and put in the website before catching up to Charlie by the door. 

“Good luck!” I called and Charlie smiled happily at my encouragement before closing the door to the hotel. Leaving me by myself. 

I sat down on the couch before playing the live broadcast on Vaggie’s phone. 

The hosts of the news channel appeared to be named Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench. I couldn’t help but laugh. Those can’t be their real names. Can it?

I couldn’t help but wince when they showed violent images of something called “Turf Wars”. 

Hell is scary. 

After just watching for a couple of hours  
Katie Killjoy finally announced the interview with the “Princess of hell”. A picture of Charlie adorning the screen. 

Wait Charlie is Princess of hell? 

Huh? Does that mean she’s the daughter of the devil? 

I’ll have to ask her when she gets back to the hotel. 

I focused back on the screen as the last ad played finally coming back to the news channel. 

“Welcome back. So Charlotte-“

“It’s Charlie.”

“Whatever. Tell us about this new passion project you’ve been insistently pestering our news station about!” 

Wow that was rude. 

“Well. As most of you know I was born here in hell and growing up I always tried to see the good in everything around me.” 

She grew up here? Wow. That’s actually really sad. 

“Hell is my home and you are my people. We just went through another extermination. We lost so many souls and it breaks my heart to see my people being slaughtered every year. No one is even given a chance.”

Extermination?! I was right about the murder thing huh. That’s depressing and terrifying. 

“I can’t stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence, so I’ve been thinking isn’t their a more humane way to hinder overpopulation here in hell. Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through redemption? Well I think yes so that’s what this project aims to achieve. Ladies and gentlemen I’m opening the first of its kind. A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”

It was quiet for a minute before Charlie tried to nail down her point. 

“Ya know? Cause hotels are for people passing through, temporarily.”

I could feel the cringe. She was definitely struggling. 

“I figure it would serve a purpose. A place to work towards redemption. Yaaay”

I winced and hoped this would go good for her. 

“Look. Every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do”

She paused and I could almost see the gears turning in her head as she thought of an idea. 

“Maybe I’m not getting through to you”

Suddenly she started singing. Yes singing. 

I smiled and giggled through the whole thing. 

That was very entertaining. 

Obviously not everyone thought so because an audience member spoke up after she finished. 

“Wow. That was shit!” 

Everyone started laughing and my heart sank. Poor Charlie. I thought her song was creative and cute. 

“What in the nine circles makes you think a single Denizen of hell would give two shits about becoming a better person.” Katie Killjoy challenged. 

“You have no proof that this little experiment of yours even works.”

So? At least she’s trying? Why is she being so rude?

“You want people to be good. Just because?” Katie Killjoy laughed. 

“Well we have a patron already who believes in our cause and has shown incredible progress.” 

“Oh and who might that be?” Katie asked condescendingly. 

“Oh just someone named ‘AngelDust!’” Charlie said, checking her nails confidently. 

“The porn star?” Tom chirped in. 

“You fuqing would Tom. In any case that’s not even an accomplishment. I’m sure you could get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube”

I winced at her words. God she was vulgar. 

“Oh I beg to differ. He has been behaved, clean, and out of trouble for two weeks now.” Charlie declared. 

Suddenly a breaking news shot came up showing yes you guessed it AngelDust fighting in the turf war. 

“It looks like the one who just joined the battle is none other porn actor AngelDust! What a juicy coincidence! You must feel really stupid right now!” Katie sneered at Charlie. 

Katie and Tom laughed and did jazz hands. 

“Don’t look at this!” Charlie pleads as she tries to block the screen. 

“Well it sure looks like your project is dead on arrival. Tell us how does it feel to be a total failure” She asked continuing to laugh. 

“Yeah well...how does it feel that I’ve got your pen huh? Bitch!” Charlie retaliated. 

My mouth dropped open in shock. Charlie?!

Katie obviously didn’t like that so I watched as Charlie and Katie completely fought it out on live tv. 

That went on for a sec before cutting the clip. 

I dropped my hands softly into my lap, holding the phone sadly.

Poor Charlie. 

I hope she is alright. 

I can only imagine how hard she’s taking this right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor! We meet at last!

It wasn’t long before Charlie, Vaggie and surprisingly Angel came strolling through the front door of the hotel. 

Vaggie seemed very upset as she literally just threw herself onto the couch. 

I frowned as I watched Angel just go over to the mini fridge and pull out what appeared to be a popsicle. 

“It’s probably a good idea to get some actually food in this place. Ya know to feed all the wayward souls ya got in here” he laughed before it slowly died out when he noticed her expression. 

I walked over to Charlie slowly rubbing my arm in the process. 

“Charlie?” I said gently.

She looked up at me sadly. 

“I think your song was amazing. I know everyone laughed, but I honestly thought it was really cool. Did you write that all by yourself?” I asked encouraging her to answer with a smile. 

“Well yeah. I did.” She said quietly a small smile appearing on her face. 

“See that in itself is amazing. Don’t worry everything will turn out just fine. I can feel it” I said gently, smiling softly at her. 

“Thanks (y/n). I’m just gonna go do something real quick” she said before scurrying out the door. 

I smiled softly as I watched her leave. 

“Vaggie” I questioned as I walked up to her. 

“Hey. Thanks. For what you said to Charlie” she said. 

“You were listening?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry just...I appreciate you saying that to her. Sometimes I feel she needs all the encouragement she can get” Vaggie said with a look of contentment on her face. 

I nodded in agreement. 

I suddenly remembered I still had her phone so I quietly handed it back to her. She gave me an appreciative smile before checking the apps on her phone. 

I looked up when I heard Charlie walk back in. She leaned back against the door sadly. 

My heart sank for her. I hope things get better. For her sake. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

I watched as she opened it and a demon I didn’t recognize stood at the door. 

“Hel-“ he started before she slammed the door in his face. 

My eyes widened in surprise at her actions. 

She repeated the motion before calling out to Vaggie. 

“Hey Vaggie!” She called

“What?” She said, still slightly annoyed. 

“The radio demon is at the door” Charlie said nervously. 

“What?!” 

“Who?” Both me and Angel chimed. 

“What should I do?” 

“Well don’t let him in” Vaggie said sternly. 

Charlie looked cautiously at the door. Before confidently striding towards the door and opening it fully. 

“Can I speak now?” The newcomer asked. 

“You may” 

“Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart. Quite a pleasure!” 

This guy sounds straight from one of those old times radios. Maybe that’s why they call him the radio demon? 

“Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn’t resist! What a performance! Why I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929. Haha. So many orphans” he said. 

So many orphans!? What is this guys deal. 

Suddenly Vaggie appeared in front of him brandishing her spear. 

How the heck did she get over there so quick. She was right next to me two seconds ago. 

“Stop right there! Cabrón hijo de perra, I know your game and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous, talkshow shitlord!” She threatened. 

“Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here. I wOulD oF DOnE so ALreaDy!” He said his head quirking to the side. Demonic radio static filled the air, and I couldn’t help the shiver of fear that raced down my spine at his appearance. 

“No! I'm here because I want to help!” He pompously declared

“Say what now?” Charlie questioned.

“Help! Hahaha, hello? Is this thing on?” He asks as he seemed to tap what appeared to be a mic. 

“Um...you want to help? With...?” she asked looking for clarification. 

I watch as he suddenly teleports behind Vaggie and Charlie. 

“This ridiculous thing you're trying to do! This hotel! I want to help you run it” he says cockily. 

“Buuut...why?” Charlie asks in pure confusion. 

“Hahaha, why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom! I've lacked inspiration for decades. My work became mundane, lacking focus, anguish! I have come to create a new form of entertainment! Hahaha!”

New form of entertainment? This guys joking, right?

“Does...getting into a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment?” Charlie asks sheepishly. 

I couldn’t help but giggle softly at her comment. 

“Hahaha, it's the purest kind, my dear! Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage and a stage is a world of entertainment.” 

Okay I got to admit that was a smooth line.

“So does this mean you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?” She asks hopefully. 

“Ahahahaha, of course not! That's wacky nonsense. Redemption, oh the non-existing humanity! No no no no, I don't think there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners! The chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this! There is no undoing what is done!” He stated confidently. 

I couldn’t help but be slightly discouraged by his words. Maybe he’s right. What if I can’t be redeemed? 

Charlie interrupted my thoughts by asking Alastor a question. 

“So then, why do you wanna help me if you don't believe in my cause?” She asked incredulously. 

She’s got a point. 

‘Why are you here?’ I thought to myself as I gazed at him curiously 

“Consider it an investment! An ongoing entertainment for myself! I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure!” He said sadistically. 

I gapped at him incredulously. 

Yep it’s confirmed this guys a crazy person. A sadistic crazy person. 

“Riiiight.” Charlie drawled. 

“Yes, indeedy! I see big things coming your way and who better to help you than I?” He said as he started to drag her off. 

“Uh, so...uh, what's the deal with Smiles over there?” Angel piped up. 

“Wait, you've never heard of him before? You've been here longer than me!” Vaggie asked with a confused look. 

Angel just shrugs cluelessly. 

“Actually I’ve been wondering that too” I asked softly. 

Vaggie looked at me before sighing in exasperation. 

“The Radio Demon. Is One of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen. Angel how have you not heard of him? (Y/n) I can understand but...you?” She questioned. 

“Eh, not big on politics” Angel commented crossing his arms defensively. 

“Ugh. Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple Overlords who have been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcasted his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him "The Radio Demon" (as lazy as that is). Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing's for sure, he's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos. The likes of which we can't risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!”

I gapped at her in astonishment. God she could be scary at times. But holy hell this Alastor guy sounds scary as hell. 

“Ya done? He looks like a strawberry pimp.” Angel jeered. 

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me at his comment. Haha. A strawberry pimp?!

“Well, I don't trust him!” Vaggie stated looking at me weirdly. 

“To be fair, do you trust any man? Any men? Men?” Angel inquired. 

Vaggie gave him a disgusted look before getting up and heading over to Charlie. 

I couldn’t hear what was being said but it seemed intense. 

Charlie turned away from Vaggie and approached the radio demon. Giving me a better opportunity to hear what was being said. 

“Okay, so, Al. You're sketchy as fuq and you clearly see what I'm trying to do here as a joke.”

I watch in horror that As Charlie turns away, glowing red symbols start to appear beside Alastor which quickly disappear after Charlie turns back to Alastor. 

What the heck is up with this dude. 

“But I don't. I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So I'm taking your offer to help. On the condition that there be no...tricks or voodoo strings attached”

As Alastor rolls his eyes at that last statement, he twirls his mic staff and presents his arm out for a handshake as green energy bursts throughout the hotel.  
What the hell is happening. This guy is powerful. Note to self. Don’t mess with the Radio demon. 

“So, it's a deal, then?” He inquires. 

“Nope! No shaking! No deals! I...hm...as princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I, uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel. For as long as you desire. Sound fair?”

“Hm...fair enough!” He coincides. 

“Cool beans” Charlie says with a a sigh of relief. 

Alastor hums while looking around the hotel, as he stops in front of Vaggie

“Smile my dear!” He says as he tickles the underside of her chin. 

“You know you're nver fully dressed without one!” He declares as he walks away as he continuing his creepy humming. 

“So where is your hotel staff?” He asks Charlie. 

“Uh, well-“ Charlie starts gesturing towards Vaggie. 

“Hohoho, you're going to need more than that” he stated as he walks towards Angel 

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”

“I can suck your dick!” Angel says flirtatiously. 

I could literally hear the sound of a mic screech at his question. 

“Hah! No.” Alastor says firmly. 

“Your loss” Angel scoffs. 

Alastor sets his sights on me before confidently striding towards me. 

“How about you my dear? Have anything to offer?” He inquired. 

“Well...” I started before looking at Charlie for confirmation. She gave me an encouraging smile, so I continued. 

“I was actually studying to be a therapist back while I was a Human. Maybe I could help demons sort through their problems?” I said unsurely. 

“(Y/n)! That’s amazing! Yes! We could definitely use someone like you! If you don’t mind that is” Charlie asked excitedly. 

“Of course. I’ll enjoy helping others so I’ll be glad to pitch in” I said confidently looking at Alastor for his reaction. 

He gave me a look I couldn’t quite decipher before he shook his head. 

“As fine and dandy as that is. We still need more help. I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up”

He waved his mic over the fire place dramatically. 

Me, Vaggie, Charlie watched cautiously,  
as a black creature crawled out of it. Alastor picked it up fearlessly. It suddenly poofed all the ash from its body revealing a cute one eyed demon. 

“This little darling is Niffty.

“Hi, I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends! Why're you all women? *Are there any men here?!  
I'm sorry that's rude. Oooh man, this place is filthy! It really needs a lady's touch! Which is weird because you're all ladies, no offense. Oh my gosh, this is awful!” She says as she speed cleans throughout the hotel 

“Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!”

When she spots a cockroach and stabs it with a pin

“Nope!”

Okay...then. 

Suddenly a voice is heard from the bar area. 

“Hah! Read them and weep boys. What the hell. What the fuck is this” an owl, cat like creature says. 

When he spots Alastor he suddenly points at him accusatorially. 

“You!”

“Ah, Husker, my good friend! Glad you could make it!”

“Don't you "Husker" me, you son of a bitch. I was about to win the whole damn pot!”

“Good to see you too” Alastor says sarcastically

Husker facepalms before asking, “What the hell do you want with me this time?”

“My friend, I am doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that's okay!” He stated.

“Are you shittin' me?” Husker asks incredulously. 

“Hm...no, I don't think so!” Alastor jokes. 

I quickly tired to hide my smile. Alastor must have noticed anyway because he grinned at me, before he focused back on Husker. 

“You thought it'd be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere?! You think I'm some kind of fucking clown?!” Husker asked. 

“Mmmaybe” he said. 

I snorted into my hand which Alastor seemed to find entertaining because his attention was stolen from Husker for a moment. 

“I ain't doing no fucking charity job.” Husk said firmly. 

Alastor glanced back at Husker and grinned mischievously. 

“Well, I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment! With your charming smile and welcoming energy, this job was made for you! Don't worry my friend, I can make this more welcoming! If...you wish” Alastor smiled conjuring up a bottle of cheap booze. 

I raised my eyebrow questionably. Seriously? That’s not gonna-

“What? You think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?! Well, you can!” Husker declared before completely tipping the bottle and drinking almost the whole thing in one big swig. 

A tick mark appeared on my forehead at the scene. You gotta be kidding me. 

“Hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! No! No bar, no alcohol! This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! Not some kind of mouth, brothel, man cave!” Vaggie exclaimed before she was unceremoniously tackled by Angel. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! We are keeping this!” Angel demanded. Before he went over to flirt with Husk. 

Charlie seemed excited about this new development. 

“So, whaddaya think?” Alastor chimed in. 

“This is amazing!”

“It's...okay.” Vaggie drawled. 

“Hahaha, this is going to be very entertaining!” Alastor said happily looking at all of us individually. His gaze seemed to linger on me. And when I met his gaze his grin seemed to widen if that was even possible. 

Yeah. Entertaining is one word for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new development

“Hahaha, this is going to be very entertaining!” Alastor laughed before chuckling and snapping his fingers and conjuring music and beautiful outfits for all of us. 

When he started singing and dancing with Charlie I couldn’t help but find it so strange. 

This guy was all over the place. I can’t get a reading on him. 

Just as he was finishing a lyric an explosion completely detonated a hole into the wall. 

We all quickly scrambled to the hole to see what was up. It appeared to be a huge blimp like vehicle thing. 

What the hell?

We all walked out to confront the intruder. 

“Hah! Well, well, well. Look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet yet again, Alastor!” A squid, snake looking creature declared. 

Wow. Hell has some weird looking demons. 

“Do I know you?” Alastor asked. 

I let a giggle escape at his sarcastic remark.

I watched as the snake demon deflated before poofing back up. 

“Oh, yes you do! And this time, I have the element of surprise! Ahaha! I'm so evil!” He laughed manically. 

I looked over at Alastor and watched him snap his fingers. 

Suddenly the floor opened up underneath the blimp and tentacle like arms wrapped around it and proceeded to completely annihilate it. 

I heard tons of screaming as the blimp was slowly dragged down into the abyss. 

I gapped at Alastor. God, I knew he was powerful but this powerful?

“Well, I'm starved! Who wants some Jambalaya? My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for Jambalaya, in fact, it nearly killed her! Hahaha! You could say that kick was right out of Hell! Ohoho, I'm on a roll! Yes, sir! This is the start of real changes down here! The game is set! Now, stay tuned. Hahaha....”

“Stay tuned for your bad jokes?” I jeered. 

I watched as he stiffened. 

Umm opps. I’m so used to joking with my friends back on earth my reply came naturally. 

Shit. 

He turned towards me slowly and glared at me. As much as he can glare. He still had his huge smile in place. He looked pissed. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

I’m so dead!

The rest of the demons looked between the two of us cautiously. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Alastor. Jambalaya sounds great!” Charlie interrupted the stare down with a nervous laugh. 

He turned to Charlie and his glare left his face. 

“Why of course my dear. It’s my Mothers recipe after all” he declared. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. 

I lagged behind the rest of the group as they all walked back to the hotel. 

I noticed Alastor must have actually have changed the name of the hotel. It now said ‘Hazbin’ hotel. 

Okay. That’s rude! Or is it a play on words...no it was probably just Alastor being a dick. 

I shook my head and trotted to catch up to the rest of the group. When I came to the entrance I realized the hole from before was gone. 

I smiled softly. At least he has some class to actually fix the hotel. 

I walked in and noticed Husker and Angel were at the bar. The others were no where to be seen. 

I strolled over to the bar and took a seat. 

I was never really a fan of alcohol. Or just drugs in general. It never really appealed to me. 

They turned to me and with raised eyebrows. 

“Ya know ya have some balls to be able to challenge the Radio demon like that” Husk commented. 

“Agreed toots. I may not know this Radio demon well, but even I can acknowledge he’s powerful” Angel commented. 

“I know. I know. I’m just so used to just joking around with my friends. It came out reflexively” I explained slamming my head to the bar counter in distress. 

“Well I’m sure it will-“ Angel started before stopping. I looked up at him curiously to see him looking behind me. 

“Is that a fact, Dear?” A voice asked behind me. I stiffened, automatically recognizing that radio voice. 

Alright. Don’t be intimidated (y/n). Stay strong and confident. Sure this guy is powerful, but honestly what’s the harm? I’m already dead, right? Besides this guy probably needs to be knocked down a few pegs anyway. 

With that mindset in mind, I took a deep breath before turning to face him. He had a relaxed smile on his face and was looking at me questionably. 

“Why yes, Alastor. I sure hope I didn’t damage your ego with my small little joke” I smiled coyly. 

I could almost hear the jaws drop of Angel and Husk behind me. 

Surprisingly my response made Alastor’s smile widen. 

“How cocky of you my dear. It’s gonna take more than that to hurt this demon.” He said with a smirk leaning in close to my face. 

“Is that so?” I asked. 

I propped my elbow on the counter and rested my head in my palm as I stared at him lazily. 

“That’s right, dear. And I must say you are gonna be so entertaining” he responded drawing away and spinning his mic. 

I rolled my eyes. Entertaining? What the heck is he talking about?

I turned back to Husk and decided to see if they had any other non alcoholic beverages.

“Do you have root beer?” I asked. 

Husk gave me a deadpanned look. 

“You’re shittin me, right? You do know that this is a bar?” He asked incredulously. 

“Well can’t you ask for virgin drinks at a bar?” I asked confused. 

“Toots there’s nothin virgin here” Angel laughed. 

I ignored both Angel’s comment and the stare I could still feel on my shoulder blades. 

I looked to husk and raised an eyebrow. 

He sighed dramatically before grabbing a bottle from the fridge that clearly said root beer. 

“Well if you had root beer why did you make such a big deal about it?” I grumbled. 

He poured my drink and slid it over to me. 

“Thanks” I said softly. 

“(Y/n)!” Someone called making me jump and almost spill my drink. 

I sighed in relief before looking past Alastor who was still watching me curiously to Charlie who was running towards me. 

“Charlie? What is it?” I questioned. She grabbed my forearms and jumped excitedly. 

“(Y/n)! Let’s get your new uniform ready!!” She smiled excitedly. 

“Uniform?” I asked tentatively. 

“Why of course. You still want to help correct?”

“Well yeah I do but-“

“Excellent!! Let’s get you fitted!” 

I rolled my eyes endearingly before shaking my head softly. 

“Heh. Alright alright. I’m coming.” I smiled grabbing my root beer and following after her. 

She linked forearms with me and dragged me upstairs. 

“I’m so happy you decided to help. Having a counselor is just what we needed to really make this hotel stand out. But wait! You want to be redeemed too though right?” She asked looking at me gently. 

“It’s alright. I adore helping people. It’s why I wanted to be a counselor. I’m happy to help you” I explained with a big smile. 

She squealed happily and attacked me with a hug. 

“You’re a God send!” She laughed snuggling me happily. 

I giggled softly at the irony of her statement. More like the other way around. 

I hugged her back and smiled happily. 

Every moment like this. I will cherish because I have a feeling it’s not always gonna be like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new outfit and a spontaneous shopping spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your Kudos. They mean a lot to me and keep me going. But anyways here is the new chapter.

I stood completely still as Charlie walked around me and made adjustments to my outfit. 

I was dressed like those nurses you see on Halloween. But it was black unlike the regular white. It had red crosses scattered across the outfit and red accents along the edges of the fabric. It even came with those nurse hats you always see in the movies. 

“Charlie. You do realize that this is not really what therapists and doctors look like right?” I asked. 

“Oh I know. I just don’t like the look of scrubs. Besides guests can know to go to you if they need help.”

“Well. I suppose I know basic first aid...” I commented. 

“Great!”

“But I really specialize with mental problems. Specifically people who struggle with family issues, PTSD-”

“Well perfect. We have a lot of Demons down here that could use help with those” she interrupted happily as she finished adjusting the outfit to fit my wings. 

“You do realize I’m not officially licensed right. I probably shouldn’t-“ I tried to argue. 

“Nonsense. You studied it. You may not know everything. But you have better knowledge than probably anyone down here. You can still help and encourage others, right?” She asked coming to stand in front of me, so she could adjust my hat. 

“Well, yes, of course” 

“Than that’s all I want. I want you to lift the spirits of demons and sinners alike. Just listen to their problems. And if you have more to offer than that’s great!” She smiled happily at me before continuing her ministrations. 

She finished the ensemble by placing a badge above my chest. It said my name and had the “Hazbin Hotel” symbol on it as well. 

“Great! You’re all finished up! A true certified member of our staff! And don’t worry we still haven’t forgotten your goal of wanting to be redeemed as well. This is only temporary.” She explained. 

“Charlie, really I’m fine.” I said as I gave her a big smile before watching her open the door for me. 

“Therapists first” she gestured. 

I rolled my eyes in amusement. 

“That’s not a thing” I giggled. She laughed joyful before smirking proudly. 

“It is now!”

We both laughed as we walked out in our new getups. 

I wasn’t the only one who got a makeover. Charlie was wearing a full on concierge outfit. It was a cute, red female suit. It just screamed that she was in charge. She had a name tag same as me.

We walked into the lobby and Alastor was there to greet us. 

His eyes focused on Charlie for moment before switching to me. 

I could have sworn his eyes widened a little looking at me, but it could have been just my imagination. 

“Ladies. I see you have new attires.”

Charlie giggled happily. 

“Yep! Don’t we look professional now?” She smiled. 

“Yes...indeed” he stated. Looking at me thoughtfully. “You look lovely (y/n)” 

I gave him a confused look. 

“Thanks?” I said uneasily. 

“You’re quire welcome my Dear.” He smiled sweetly. 

I raised an eyebrow. He’s being...nice? Huh. 

Charlie clapped her hands making me and Alastor both turn to look at her. 

“Now! Alastor, have you seen Vaggie? I was hoping to go over plans for the grand opening.” She asked. 

“Grand opening? I thought the hotel was open.” I questioned looking at Charlie curiously. 

“Well it is. But I was hoping to do an official grand opening this Friday night. I did finally advertise it on tv after all. It was always the plan. Even though my advertisement didn’t exactly go to plan. I’m still hoping sinners will still want to come. I mean you did (y/n)” she reasoned. 

I nodded slowly at her reasoning. Well...I suppose it might work. 

“I guess you’re right. How are you gonna advertise it?” 

“Oh! Well we posted an ad online and posters around the city.” She beamed. 

“Ah. So you’re way ahead of me” I laughed. 

“That’s right! But if you want to help you and Alastor can go pick up some party supplies.” She suggested. 

I looked over at Alastor to see him grinning at me. 

Great. Well then...

“Sure, Charlie. I’d be happy to go grab so supplies. Do you have a theme?” I asked, eyeing Alastor suspiciously. 

“Me and Vaggie came up with the wonderful idea of a carnival style theme!” She declared. 

A carnival? Inside? Well I suppose we can roll with that. 

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Should we be off then my dear?” Alastor chimed. 

I gazed up at him curiously. Then I glanced down at my outfit. 

“Can’t I change first?” I asked. 

“Oh that. Here” he smirked broadly before snapping his fingers. 

I gasped in surprise as I was suddenly transformed. I was now wearing a flapper dress from the 1920’s. It was black and red, with beautiful lace sleeves and black heels. A headband went across my forehead with a beautiful red feather attached to it that bounced gently whenever I moved. 

I blinked in confusion. 

“Why do I look like a flapper girl? And what happened to my uniform?” I questioned. 

“No worries my dear. Your uniform is safe and sound on your bed. As for your new outfit I just love the 20’s so I believed it would be a fun change. And I was right. You look wonderful my dear” Alastor complimented. 

I gave him an incredulous look. 

“Thank you?”

“You’re quite welcome darling. Shall we go?” He asked. 

I turned to Charlie to see her give me a thumbs up. 

“Alright let’s go” I sighed.

I resigned my fate to going out looking like I just walked out of a costume store. Although the dress was really pretty. Modest too. I suppose it doesn’t matter. I can wear whatever I want...or I guess in this case whatever Alastor wants. 

I followed Alastor out the door and he slowed his pace so we could walk side by side. Which was surprising. But I suppose even demons can be gentleman’s. 

The silence was starting to bother me. I looked up at him and thought of a question. 

“You said you like the 1920’s, right? Did you live during that time or do you just like that era?” I asked. 

“Both, darling” he explained shortly looking down at me with a grin. 

Huh? So he lived through the 20’s? I wonder if that’s when he died. 

“Well I have to agree with you there. I mean the Great Depression wasn’t great but I do love the outfits and especially the music from the 20’s” I explained gleefully. 

He hummed curiously. 

“Is that so? Well I suppose then that we share something in common” he pointed out. 

I stiffened before slowly nodding in agreement. 

“I suppose you’re right” I smiled softly. 

He cleared his throat and I looked up at him curiously. 

“We are here” he announced. 

I quickly glanced up at the store we were now in front of. I was surprised to see we were in front of a shop that resembled a party store.

I gave Alastor a confused glance. 

“Ya know, I’m surprised that they even have such a thing as a party store here in hell. It doesn’t seem like a very ‘hell’ thing to have” I commented out loud. 

“Don’t be silly dear. Even we demons like our parties” he explained. 

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right” I concluded as we walked into the store. 

I grabbed a cart, and started looking down the aisles. 

Alastor seemed to go off and do his own thing. So that leaves me to just browse by myself. 

I found some fun items for ‘minute to win it’ games, some cute pom poms to hang up, and balloons. Lots and lots of balloons and several tanks of helium. 

I grabbed some cute on theme plates, tablecloths and cups. I looked around trying to find Alastor. 

I finally found him talking to a demon I didn’t recognize. 

Umm. What do I do? I don’t want to interrupt them.

He must have felt someone watching him because he turned around and looked at me briefly. He quickly bid the demon goodbye before approaching me. 

“Who was that?” I asked. 

He shook his hand dismissively. 

“Just a demon”

I waited for him to continue but he just grinned down at me. 

I gave him an incredulous look. 

“Alright” I said giving in. None of my business anyway. 

We proceeded to the checkout and I started to carry the bags outside when suddenly they were poofed out of my hands. 

I gazed down in surprise before looking up at Alastor questionably. 

“The bags are at the hotel safe and sound. Now where else do we need to go”

“Oh umm I think we should head back to the hotel. We might need food but we should probably discuss that with Charlie first...unless you needed something” I threw in, looking at him expectedly. 

He put a finger to his chin. 

“Hmm. I suppose we’ve gotten everything so far. Let’s head back!” He announced. 

He held out his arm for me to hold. I grabbed it without hesitation. 

Which was surprising. Me grabbing his arm and him offering in the first place. He strikes me as someone who doesn’t like physical contact. 

I wonder if I’m an exception?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. It really helps motivate me.

My mind flashed back to the demon he was talking to back at the party store. He was definitely odd looking. I mean he had a tv for a head. I don’t believe that’s quite normal. 

I want to ask Alastor about it, but his smile has been strained ever since we left the party store. But I’m dying to know! 

God I’m gonna regret this...

“Hey Alastor?” I questioned softly. 

“What is it my dear?” He asked with a tight smile. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been off ever since the party store. Especially after that encounter with that demon.” I said voicing my concerns out loud, although hesitantly. 

“That is nothing of consequence. Don’t worry about it. It was merely a business discussion.” he said still smiling, but I didn’t miss the way his eye twitched when he said the word ‘business’. 

Besides what kind of business could a demon like Alastor have. 

“I-I...okay. You just have been very tense every since we left-“

“I’m NOT tense. You are mistaken.” He practically growled. 

Oooookay. I hit a nerve. I held my hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay. It’s just...I’ve always been kinda good at reading people sooo...” I trailed off. 

“Like I said, nothing to worry about.” 

“Well...okay. But I’m here if you need to talk. It’s my job” I said with a playful smile. 

He gazed at me thoughtfully before nodding in understanding. 

I don’t think I’ll ever get to the bottom of this strange demon. I mean no one just starts random killing sprees for no reason. He has to have a purpose, something that’s driving him. Every killer does. It makes me curious to find out. But I can only imagine what a therapy session with Alastor is like, and I shudder at the thought. 

Hmm. Maybe I should discuss with Charlie about having regular therapy sessions with not only the guests but the staff are well. I can only imagine what Angel is going through. I sense trauma. Actually I can feel it in everyone that works at the hotel. 

“What are you thinking about to make such a face?” A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. 

I jumped in surprise before looking up at Alastor. He had a relaxed smile on his face and was regarding me curiously. 

Should I be honest? I don’t see the harm. 

“Well...to be frank, I was thinking of maybe offering therapy sessions to not only guests, but the staff as well” I said thoughtfully. 

I winced when he suddenly burst into laughter. 

“That’s wacky nonsense dear. You seem to actually believe in Charlie’s little project.” He commented. 

“Of course I do. Sometimes it takes death to realize where you went wrong. And besides I think everyone needs therapy at least once in their life” I explained smiling thoughtfully. 

“You truly are an odd one” he whispered so softly I almost didn’t catch it. 

What the heck is that supposed to mean. I mean I guess I can be considered odd. But who’s to say? 

I looked up and was surprised to see we were already at the hotel. 

I let go of his arm and opened the door for him. If he was surprised at my gesture. He didn’t show it. 

When I walked in I was quickly attacked with a hug, by Charlie. She was holding one of the pom pom decorations I found. 

“(Y/n) these are so cute! Did you find these?” She asked. I giggled in amusement. 

“You bet. Thought it would fit the theme” I said. 

“It does! All the stuff you found was amazing!” 

“Glad to know all the bags got here okay-“

“Well actually the bags rained from the sky and a helium tank almost hit Vaggie” she explained sheepishly. 

I quickly turned and gave Alastor a pointed look. He just shrugged and gave me an innocent smile. 

“Well sorry about that. Alastor said he was gonna teleport them to the hotel. I didn’t realize that meant that they were gonna be dropped from the sky. Is anyone hurt? Was anything ruined?” I asked desperately. 

“Nope! Everything seems in tact. No harm done. Right Vaggie?” Charlie questioned as she turned to her partner. 

Vaggie was on the couch with her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at the Radio demon. 

She only huffed in response. 

“Hey umm before I forget I had something I wanted to ask you” I asked tentatively. 

“Of course! What’s up?”

“Umm I was thinking maybe I could do therapy sessions. With the guests and staff? I mean I’m not going to be perfect but I think it would still help in the long run. Whatcha think?” I asked, playing with the tips of my wings nervously. 

“That’s a great idea!” She exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. 

“It is?”

“Absolutely! I should have thought of this sooner! How about this, you can start tomorrow. Let’s focus on Angel then we can move from there.” She suggested. 

“Of course. Sounds like a plan” I said with a smile. 

I was relived that went well. But why did I think anything else, with the literal embodiment of an angel, that is Charlie. 

Charlie nodded happily before she scurried off towards Vaggie. 

I looked towards the bar and slowly ambled my way over. 

“Hey Husk” I greeted as I took a seat on a bar stool. 

“Root beer again?” He questioned with a teasing grin. 

“Why yes. If you please kind sir.” I teased back. 

He rolled his eyes before filling up a mug and sliding it towards me. 

I happily took a sip before I felt static behind me. 

“Hey Alastor” I greeted without even turning around. 

“I didn’t take you as a drinker.” He commented. 

I turned around and locked eyes with him before chugging my entire cup. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“It’s Rootbeer, Alastor.” I giggled wiping my mouth to clear the foam. 

“Ah. I should have known” he said with a relaxed smile. 

“Is there a reason you came over here?” I asked politely. 

“Ah yes! It’s about those therapy sessions.” He stated proudly while swinging his mic before placing both his hands on top of it. 

“What about them...” I asked hesitantly. 

“I would like one of course!” He declared with a sinister grin. 

Dear god! Heaven help me.


End file.
